The Betrayal Journals
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: Betrayal is the worst act a friend could commit. How do the Titans deal with Terra's betrayal and how does she feel about betraying the closest thing she ever had to a home?
1. Chapter 1 Terra: 1st entry

Beginning Note: Yeah. These chapters are going to be really short because they're journal entries. There's going to be eighteen of them. If you haven't seen the episode Betrayal, then please don't read these. The entries take place the day before everything happens, the night of the things happening, and the day after. Each Titan, including Terra, has three entries. The order of the Titans will always stay the same, too. I hope you enjoy this fic! Keito-chan

Disclaimer: Yeah. Same deal as my other story. I don't own the characters. I'm not going to bother humiliating myself to try and own characters again. (Check out my other story to get that! True Feelings)

Chapter 1- Terra: 1st entry

Dear Journal,

I can't believe that I'm doing this. They all trust me, even Raven. They're all going to hate me, especially Beast Boy. But, Slade was the one who helped me control my powers! I owe him something, don't I? He told me how Robin was a failed apprentice and how I was much better than him. I've given Slade a ton of information about each of the Titans. I know their weaknesses, personalities, everything. I have a sick feeling in my stomach. Betrayal is a bad thing. A very bad thing. But, it's necessary. When I first came to Titans Tower, they were all so trusting of me, Beast boy especially. Raven didn't trust me until I had come back after running away. I had a feeling that when I knocked into her, she saw into my plans, but she must have thought that it was her mind. Starfire and Cyborg accepted me right away and Titans Tower is the closest thing I have to a home. Well, at least it was. I've dug myself into a deep hole and I'm going to have trouble digging myself out, even if Slade is there to guide me. None of the Titans are going to believe that I've done this. I really like them all. I really like Beast Boy. Actually, I more than like him. I think that I've fallen for him. I want to tell him so badly, but will only hurt him more after he finds everything out. Over two hundred of Slade's robots are going to attack Titans Tower tomorrow night. I don't want to be here to see the people who accepted me, made me feel loved, and gave me a home get hurt. Ah! They're all going to hate me! This type of betrayal goes beyond any form of forgiveness. Ugh. I'm so ashamed of myself. I can't think about this anymore, so I need to sleep. Night.

Always,

Terra


	2. Chapter 2 Beast Boy: 1st entry

This is the second entry written by Beast Boy. I'm glad that everyone liked Terra's first entry. Enjoy! Read and review please! Abane!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Teen Titans

Chapter 2- Beast Boy: 1st entry

Dear Journal,

Man! Terra is so great! She's smart, funny, cute! Everything about her is amazing. Everything I wan in a girl, she's got! Raven is still a little suspicious of her, I can tell. What's her deal!? I mean Terra is trying so hard to be nice to everyone. Raven is just jealous that Terra thinks I'm awesome. Well… maybe not. Raven's not the jealous type. Cyborg and Robin like to play video games with her all the time and she always beats them! It's funny to watch their faces when she beats their high scores! I really want to know why the only person she doesn't talk to that much is Raven. Maybe because they don't have anything in common? I mean, Raven is the one who owns the mirror that pulls you into her mind. That was just weird. Terra eats Starfire's weird food, plays video games, and thinks I'm funny! Oh, well. Slade's been really active lately. We've been working so hard to stop him. Terra had her powers totally under control and that's a big help. I guess having six Titans is better than five. I have a feeling that Slade is going to be defeated soon! I can't wait until the Titans get his sorry butt thrown in jail! But, his robots keep getting harder and harder to beat. They seem to be more honed to all of our skills, but not by much. They're still really stupid. They work for Slade after all. I almost forgot! I made Terra a heart jewelry box! I still have a bunch of glue on my hands. Glue guns suck. I don't understand how people use them! They're annoying! Well, anyway, I'm going to give it to Terra tomorrow and ask her on a date! I'm so nervous and I hope she says yes! I don't want to be lame and mess it up. It's really important. Man, if anyone found out about this journal, they'd be cracking up. Especially Cy. He'd make fun of all the "girly" feelings crap. But then again, maybe not. I mean, he's half human and still had emotions. Ah, what am I saying?! I'm going soft! I have to be strong and tough! Yikes! It's late! Gotta keep up my strength if Slade's going to attack! Catch ya later!

Beast Boy

**Review Comments: **

**tha fonix freeke- **thanks for reading my story. Yes, I did watch the episode Betrayal. Well, pretty much after where you saw, BB fought Slade more, the Titans were having a tough time at the Tower, and Terra told BB that it was true that she was Slade's apprentice. BB tells Terra that Slade is right in one way and that is that she has no friends. At least not anymore since she _did_ betray them all.

**Bubblebean022-** thanks for reviewing me! In my mind, Terra doesn't seem to feel bad about betraying everyone. It's like when you're a child and you know that you've done something wrong, but you don't at all feel bad about it. That's what it's like. You'll see in her next entry about why she doesn't think over what she's about to do and to warn the rest of the Titans. I'm glad that you think my idea was cool. giggles I thought that people might think that it's stupid because they are so short. I actually updates really quickly. This story will be finished fast since the entries are so short and it's like I myself am writing the entries. It's defiantly a cool feeling, being able to put my emotions in how I think the characters POV. It was harder with my other story because the characters spoke a certain way. Well, I hope that you will come back!


	3. Chapter 3 Robin: 1st entry

**Beginning Note:** Welcome to chapter three of eighteen installments of The Betrayal Journals. I hope that you've been enjoying the fic so far and I will see you in the next chapter! Oh, and I have a favor to ask. I have a family reunion on Saturday and I'm going to miss the next episode of Teen Titans. Could one of my readers fill me in on what happened? (My VCR doesn't record things 'cause it's gay!) Thank a bunch! You guys are awesome! Catch ya later!

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old. I don't own the Teen Titan characters, nor will I ever. I tried that once with Rurouni Kenshin characters. Uh… needless to say… it didn't go over too well. Oh well, I guess conquest isn't my niche!

Chapter 3- Robin: 1st entry

Dear Journal,

Man, I'm so tired from practicing for hours in the weight room. Slade's been on the move a lot. His robots have been extremely active and attacking the city whenever they can. The Titans and I have been busy non-stop. They take up every waking moment of out time and all we do when we get home is eat something and then fall into bed. But, today there weren't as many robots as there has been. Maybe Slade's getting bored with us. Having Terra on the team lightens the load a whole lot. It's a Godsend that she came back to Titans Tower. She helps a whole lot and ever since she helped save Titans Tower, she and Raven are getting along a little better, but not by much. Raven confided in me that she still doesn't fully trust Terra. Not after her vision. She told me that she was positive that she saw Slade. That's not a very good sign. Slade might have done something to hurt or confuse Terra and she's too afraid to tell us. She knows that she can tell us anything and we'll be there for her not matter what because we're her friends. I noticed that Beast Boy is trying to put a few moves on Terra, which isn't going very well I might add. I would give him advice, but who am I to talk. I'll keep all my advice to myself. Beast Boy would just make a comment about my lack of moves on Star. Hmph. It's none of his business, as it's not my business. Well, we'll finally be able to do something enjoyable tomorrow. We're planning on getting a movie and ordering pizza, no matter how tired we are. That's what caffeine is for! Well, I'm going to bed now before I fall asleep and get ink all over my face!

Robin

**Review Comments: I like doing long thank yous! **

**NNY273000-** thanks for reviewing my story. I would also like to thank you for giving me the tip. Constructive criticism is a good and wonderful thing! giggles I will try and keep everything that you said in mind when I write the rest of Terra's entries. I had interpreted that Terra had been scared by Slade at first, but then took him up on his offer to help her control her powers. But, I think what you said is more dramatic and it makes sense. Thanks again and I hope that you enjoy the rest of my fic.

**Kiyuu-chan-** thanks for the review! It's always appreciated! I'm glad that you like my idea and think it's cool. It makes me feel good that people actually like an idea that came really out of nowhere. As I sat home thinking, "Doing a Teen Titan fic would be fun!" And, alas. My two best friends don't watch Teen Titans, so they won't review 'cause they'd be too confused! SHHH! Don't tell me what happens in that episode! But, now that you've told me that, there will probably be a sequel to The Betrayal Journal! YAY! More fun! I'm glad you like the Beast Boy/Terra thing. I mean, it's so obvious, that I might as well mention it! Hope to see you in future chapters!!!!

**ShadowCatMage13-** I like the penname, first of all. Thirteen's my lucky number along with eight. Was born on Friday the Thirteenth! Fun, huh? Uh… yeah. Back to the whole point of review comments. I'm so glad that you like my story! I wonder if people have as much fun reading it as I do writing it? I've been living in a notebook since November because of my other story. Notebooks are a nice thing. Unless they're for school, agreed? I'm glad that you, too, like the Terra/Beast Boy stuff. Everyone likes that couple. That and Beast Boy/Raven. (Almost typed Robin! EEK!) I don't know. I'm just going off what I see. I think I'll keep my Teen Titan fics to journals! I hope you come back!!!!

**Dark raven06-** I'm so glad that you and everyone else likes my fic! I get so excited when I get reviews. I've been there with the spoilers before. I do it all the time! Wow. You moved very far away! waves HI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy that you like the idea with Terra's betrayal and how I decided to put it in journal entries and give each of the Titan's views! YAY! I got added to a favorite stories list! This fic is doing better than I thought! I will defiantly check out your fics! I like doing that. I get an idea of what my readers are like when they write and how their styles are. See ya next chapter, Raven!

**Tha fonix freeke-** nice to hear from you again! Anything I can do to help my awesome reviewers! I have to say. I still like Terra even for all her wrong doings. She's too cool to hate. I mean, I can't stand that sometimes. The person is so awesome, that you have trouble trying to point out what you loathe about them. Sucks, doesn't it? I hope I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Raven: 1st entry

**Beginning Note: **I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my fic. If you don't like it, don't be afraid to review me and say, "Yeah. You really suck at writing stories and you don't deserve to be writing. Stop before you hurt yourself." I really won't mind. You're entitled to your opinion and I respect that. So if you hate it, flame away. It won't affect how I write; it might adjust to please you. It's good to be able to tell people that they aren't doing well. Plus, it's a lot easier when you're not reviewing a friend's 'cause they won't beat you up! Have fun with this chappie! See ya!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own Teen Titans. Thank you and have a nice day!

Chapter 4- Raven: 1st entry

Dear Journal,

I have a splitting headache from meditating. I just couldn't concentrate. Especially when Beast Boy and Terra were being as loud as possible. I tried for a half hour inside because it was raining outside, but I decided to go outside anyway. I was outside for another hour and half and came in soaking wet. I also think Slade could be another reason for my headaches. I'm exhausted from battling Slade's robots. I don't want to unleash all of my powers because I'm afraid that I'll lose control like I did with Dr. Light. I've meditated harder than ever since then. Terra doesn't understand how much it takes to control your powers. I don't believe that she could harness complete control over her powers in such a short time. Not without help. She came back and showed us a few tricks. I'm not convinced. It took me years to get control over my powers. Terra's just too suspicious. And what I saw in my vision also worries me. I'm positive that I saw Slade and Terra was with him. I told Robin and he said that she might have accidentally came into contact with him and he hurt her. I'm not so sure. I'm still civil to her though. She has only won my trust partially, but, I have to say, it's a relief to have Terra on the team. We can't take any more hits. We're beyond physical strength to keep us going now. It takes all of our minds to fight. I can feel the fatigue that everyone else is feeling. I can feel it in waves as it rolls off their bodies. It's overwhelming on both the mind and the body. It's getting worse each time. Speaking of getting worse, that's exactly what my headache's doing so I'm going to sleep. Good night.

Forevermore,

Raven

**Review Comments:**

**Shadow of the Light-**I'm very happy that you like what I have written. You don't need to thank me for writing the story. blushes It's my pleasure to see people happy when they read. It's also my duty as an author to provide the best I can for my reader! I hope I will see you in the next chapter!

**KelseyAlicia-** I'm sorry that I didn't do Starfire this time. I'm saving her for last because she's my favorite character. As the saying goes, they save the best for last! I'm glad that you like that you can see all of the Titan's point of views! As for you question on why people can backstab their friends like that, it is a mystery. That's the downfall of the human race. We know the difference between right and wrong, but we fail to apply the knowledge when we need it. The human brain is such a complex thing and it will take many years to figure out why humans do the things they do. No one is born evil, that's for sure. Can't wait to hear from you again!

**Tha fonix freeke-** haha! Yes, Terra does have some wicked powers. I really can't say whose powers is my favorite though. I guess she and Beast Boy look cute together. I'm can do Rurouni Kenshin and other anime couples. Plus, I'm not making this into a couples fic. I had a hard enough time with that when I wrote my other story. Gad, was that a nightmare. Worth it though! I'm so glad that you're going to stick around with me! Yay! You might be the reviewer who reviews every chapter! I only had two people do that with my other story and that's only because they are my best friends and we review all of each other's stories! Haha! Well, I'll talk to you soon!

**On-thin-ice-** wow. I'm going to be as red as an apple from all the compliments! I'm so happy that you and all of my other reviewers really like my story. I'm trying really hard to have all the entries fit the characters, so when I do Starfire, I have to be careful because she speak so differently from the other Titans. And you got your wish! This one is Raven! I hope that you will continue to read this fic! See ya next chapter!

**Ali raven-** …interesting review style. Scripts are always fun! I was laughing when I was reading your review. I've done the split personality thing before. It's okay about not reviewing the first two chapters. I've done that before too. It's pointless because the chapter is over and done with. Beast Boy is funny! " See! I told you! The funny one goes first!" From the episode Fear Itself or something like that. I can't remember. giggles Heh. I like Yu Yu Hakusho too! Kurama is sooooo cute! Plus, I like his voice actor, John Bergmier. He does the voice of my favorite character in Fruits Basket, Shi-chan, as I call him, but known to everyone else as Sohma Shigure! YAY! I'm glad that you like the story! See you next chapter!

**Clueless90-** uh okay. I'll try to update as much as I can. My computer's been shutting down and freezing a lot so I'm trying my hardest. I really want to say more to you, but you only put one word into your review. Heh. Sorry! But, I'm guessing you like my story if you're telling me to update! See you in the future!

**Cloud Strife Omega-** happy, happy, happy! People like my fic!!!!! Thanks for telling me what the episode was. When I was reading your review, I was on the phone with my friend and started laughing when I saw the name, Larry the Titan. I thought I was hilarious and I had to tell her about it. She thought that it was funny too. Again, thanks for telling me the episode and I'm happy that you like my fic! See you next time! (I'm running out of corky things to say! Time to go to the best person for corky quotes… "MOM!!!!")****

**Audi kitia-** well, I figured that since the fic is a little dark, way darker than my other one give or take a depressing chapter, I might as well add some humor. I think some of the things that Robin says are funny on the show. But that's just me. Don't worry. Be rest assured that I'm not making this a couples fic. I'm a little "coupled" out. I'm just putting the whole Beast Boy/Terra thing because I calls 'em as I sees 'em. He's infatuated with her so of course he's gonna be blabbing annoyingly about her in his journal. Yeah. I think my family reunions are pointless because we have one _every year_ and _every year _I forget all the relatives' I never see names and they forget mine, so it's all good. This year I'm saved thought because my two best friends are coming! Yay! No little brat kid duty for once! Being a girl of 16 can really bite sometimes! Hmmm. That's interesting. Millicent. That's different. I'll be waiting for that script. I want it on my desk in full detail by Saturday morning! If not, you're fired! Just kidding. I really appreciate that you're doing that for me. But, don't strain yourself, please! I'd feel so badly if you were flipping out, trying to write out everything! Wow. Do I ramble or what!? See ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Cyborg: 1st entry

**Beginning Note:** Hey everyone! Welcome to the fifth chapter! I'm trying to update everyday, but as you know, I have family reunion on Saturday and I won't be able to update. I'll be cleaning. Bleh! I also have to finish schoolwork. Yes, I know. It's unconceivable! Homework in the summer. Unfortunately that's one of the side affects of being in AP History (I have a test the first day of school) and Honors English. Why do I torture myself?!?! AH! So, please don't desert me if I don't update a lot. I would be ever so sad! Thanks a bunch! You guys are the best! PS- This chapter is shorter than the others. Cyborg's will always be. Cool character and all, but really hard to write a journal entry for. Plus, he's not on the top of my list as favorite characters. Sorry Cy-lovers! No offense meant!

**Disclaimer:** Diagnosis- I don't own the Teen Titans. Suggestions- Never try world conquest. Me: Like that was helpful. I have a cold, not I-want-to-rule-the-world-itis. Stupid doctor.

Chapter 5- Cyborg: 1st entry

Dear Journal,

Hey y'all! My batteries are running on over-drive! Slade's damned robots keep poppin' up all around town. We have to split from Titans Tower the minute we sit to do something relaxing. BB, Star, Raven, everyone is dead tired and have bags under their eyes. We all look old. I know that's how I feel. BB seems to be gettin' come action with Terra! Go BB! And Robin seems to be gettin' some looks from Star. But, I feel bad for Raven. She's not one to get jealous, but she seems awkward around Terra. Robin mentioned something about Raven having a vision about Terra and Slade. I have to update my memory chip because the conversation is fuzzy. But, hearing about Slade worries me. He's bent on destroying the Titans and after he almost managed to sink Titans Tower, it shows how determined he is. I remember the first time we heard of Slade. It was when those kids from the Hive took over Titans Tower and that snot-nosed brat, Gear, hacked into my system. I swear, I'm gonna hack _his_ system. Ah, man. I'm gonna go charge. I feel tired! See ya!

Cyborg

**Review Comments:**

**Raven A. Star- **I didn't know that Raven had this many fans! giggles I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I hope that you will keep coming back for more! Two more Raven entries left! Same for everyone else except Star. She still had three 'cause I haven't done her yet. Obviously. Hmm. I think having no sleep is getting to me. I was up until 5 in the morning the night I posted Raven's entry. Yeah, bad idea, but insomnia really sucks! Umm. Yeah. Please come back!

**Cloud Strife Omega-** Here's a band-aid for that spleen. You sound like my friend Jouji-kun. He would say something like "it burns." Hehe. That brings back good memories! I'm glad that you liked my chapter! There is still 13 chapters to go! Oh joy. Can you see how it fills me? I'll see you in the next chapter, broken spleen boy!****

**Slayergirl1362-** Raven really _does_ have a lot of fans! Go Raven! Anything for my readers! Writing is one of the best things in the world! What do you think got me through boring classes at school? I am… STEATH GIRL!!!! SEE HOW I WRITE IN SECRET! Ahem. Don't mind that! I can't wait to see you next chapter!

**Audi kitia-** Raven is defiantly cool, but…not as cool as Starfire. Sorry! I got the "Forevermore" from Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven.' That's one freaky poem. Not a nighttime reading thing, I'll tell you that. I figured that it would go well since her name _is_ Raven! I'm glad that I had her in character. It's so hard to keep in character. I'm so glad that you told me that. I tried sooo hard! Are you sure that you don't mind? I really appreciate it. And it sounds like you have a play write or director for a friend. Tell her that I said thank you! See you next chappie!

**KelesyAlicia-** those two are my favorite too. It would be awesome if they would kiss, but hey. Who knows. BB and Terra nearly kissed. Glad that you reviewed! I will defiantly check out your fic when you post! I like to read my reviewers stories. I usually find awesome things! I will try to read yours and your friend's stories sometime this week or next week. My history book is really calling my name. grins sheepishly Can't wait until I hear from you next chapter!

**Scorpio Servant-** nice name! I'm glad that you like my story! The episode really did revolve around BB and Terra. I think that's because those two were the closest to each other and Terra's betrayal hurt him more than it did the others because he liked her so much. Poor Beast Boy! YAY! I got added to another Favorite's list! I feel so special! I'm so glad that people really like my story! I get all bubbly and happy! But right now, I'm ready to fall out of my computer chair. Heh. As I break an arm or something. Hope to see you soon!

Ali raven- you and your other personalitly seem to have issues with each other. How does that make you feel? Just kidding. It's my lame humor taking over in the half conscious state! I'm glad that you think I got Raven's personality just right. I'm so relived. You're the second person to tell me that, so now I'm pretty much convinced that I got her into character! Thank God! And trust me Raven, I know the cute, innocent bit down to a T. I have a major in it. Ah, the joys of being a girl with big eyes. Gets them every time! And hi Jin! Thanks for separating those two! See ya next time! 

**Tha fonix freeke-** I have to say, your reviews are extremely amusing. What am I to do? How's a girl supposed to tell her best friends that they've been replaced by a faithful reviewer with the name tha fonix freeke? I might have to run when I see them tomorrow. Yikes! I feel very privileged that you would review every chapter just for my story. That makes me feel loved and happy! I guess you could say that we're the friends that have never met. That sounds so funny. I was laughing when I read that. (Not to mention that I'm so out of it that it took me a few times to read it correctly without switching words. And no. I'm not dyslexic. Just tired.) I believed that too. I didn't want to do couples for the mood and since, yes the couples are obvious to us, the animators haven't come out and said it yet, so I'll let them do their job and hopefully we'll see something soon. I'll ask my friends when I see them tomorrow if they would like for you to read their stories. The only problem is, one of my friends finished her story recently. She is writing a story on That might be the story you want to read! Can't wait to see you next chapter! Catch ya later!


	6. Chapter 6 Starfire: 1st entry

**Beginning Note:** Hi, guys! Yeah. I've been really bad. I haven't updated and I know I said that I would update on Tuesday, but I didn't. I was at my cousin's house and then he slept over here, so that sort of made me lazy. I also had major writer's block on writing Starfire's entry. I _just_ got rid of it. I also got my schedule for my classes for school next year and I have to finish reading and outlining my chapters for history. I have a test the first day of school and I've been slacking off. I also have to finish A Farewell to Arms and The Grapes of Wrath for Honors English. I should have learned. Damn! Well, the next entry is Terra, so it shouldn't be too bad. Starfire is only hard because of the way she talks. I got a tip from one of you guys and it helped, so thanks. Oh. I hope that you all accepted my apology and that most of you will come back! Catch ya later!

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans belongs to whoever created them. I'm not sure whom, so they shall remain nameless!

Chapter 6- Starfire: 1st entry

Dear Friend,

Hello! Today was a glorious day! The only thing that spoiled it was Slade's evil robots. They are not nice at all. They try to hurt my friends. But through all the horrible things that have happened because of Slade, there is much wonderful news! Terra is doing a much better job with her rock throwing powers! Beast boy seems to enjoy her company immensely and turns a very nice shade of red when he makes contact with her skin. It makes me happy and I would love for them to be together. Robin also turns a different color when I smile at him or when we touch. He turns an even more shade of red. I am puzzled over this. On my home planet, when a Tamuranian boy colors when looking at a Tamuranian girl, it means great disgust. That would be a horrible thing because I like Robin very much. I feel all warm inside when I look at him. But since Robin is not a Tamuranian boy, that might not be what he feels. On Earth, that must mean a different emotion. I was informed earlier that tomorrow, my friends and I are to be doing the ritual of cheesy pizza, sugarcoated candies, and the renting of a movie! How glorious! It should be a wonderful change for Slade had been attacking us harshly as of late. A friend ritual will be very nice. I like the earth diary idea. Robin gave me this book of blank pages for their gift-giving holiday he called Christmas. He said that many Earth girls and even Earth boys write in these blank books. I like this very much since I would like to become accustomed to the Earth culture. He said that I will be able to show my children! How wonderful that will be! Well, my friend, the action of sleep is claiming me. I will bid you farewell and good night. Sleep well, earth memory book.

Love Always,

Starfire

**Review Comments: Sorry to those who have two. It's for the apology too.**

**Ali raven-** Wow! Camp sounds like fun! I have to go to band camp August 16-19, 24-26. And no, it's not like the band camp in American Pie. Everyone used to pull that "And one time at band camp…" joke. It gets annoying after a while. Congratulations about your uncle getting married! Weddings are fun and I'm sorry that you won't be able to go. Have fun at camp! See ya next chapter!

**Shadow-Hoshi-** thanks for the tip! It helped a lot. Yeah. The darn girl does complicate the whole writing thing. When I saw your pen name I had to laugh. One of my character's name is Hoshi Kage. His first name is Kage, which means shadow and his last name was Hoshi, which means star. That cracked me up! I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Hope to see you later!

**On-thin-ice-** Little kids should have an off button. Good Charlotte wasn't there. New Found Glory was though. The concert rocked! I loved it. I did get sunburned though. My poor Irish skin can't take anymore! AH!!!!!!! I think my chances of cancer have quadrupled in the last three summers. Stupid band camp! I'm so happy that you like the chapters! I've been trying hard! But, I've been lazy lately. I need to write Terra's entry! See you next chappie!

**Furubafun24-** you're a freak. Why are you reviewing me? You don't even watch Teen Titans, Dai-chan. You're such a loser! And enough with my apology about peppers! I felt bad, so after this, I don't want to hear about the pepper apology, okay? And I'm sorry that I didn't read you my two chapters. You make random comments and that spoils everything, moron. Just kidding. Aren't I nice? Yup. There's my modesty at work again! See you later!

**Titansfan545-** Hey! I'm glad that you like the chapters! WATCH SEASON 2! I've missed the last two episodes though. Last Saturday, my mom was watching the Olympics. I forget what event. But alas. We don't have another TV in the house! Oh well! I'm hoping that you will come back when I update again!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle-** …interesting penname. I was a little scared at first. You remind me of my friend Dai-chan with your hyperness. I'm glad that you enjoyed the fic so far, and thanks for encouraging me about the writer's block. I had some major writers block when I was writing my Rurouni Kenshin story. That would last for weeks. But that was okay, because those chapters were long. These aren't. Thanks for the tip too! See you next chapter! And… I'm guessing that you like Terra, huh?

**Ali raven-** you crack me up with your arguing. How was your cousin's birthday party? Too much family is a bad thing. There you go with the sweet and innocent act again. That's the best act to pull, especially at school. Ah. The great memories. I wonder if I'll be able to pull that off as a junior or do I have to be an example. Nah. I'll save that until I'm a senior! Haha! See you next chapter!

**Spazzfire-** Starfire is my favorite character too! I'm glad that you like my chapters. I hope that you will continue to read the chapters and sorry about not updating right away!

**Shadow-Hoshi-** You don't see too many Cyborg fans. It's more of the other Titans. He never gets a lot of recognition. Poor Cy. I'm glad that I am forgiven. I hope that I'll see you next chapter.

**Slayergirl1362-** sorry that I didn't update right away. Starfire is still my favorite character! Everyone likes Raven a lot though. Starfire really is sweet. She's so adorable! I hope to see you next chapter!

**The fonix freek-** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Band camp has started and I have been busy. Haha. I am sort of a comedian among my friends too. We have so many jokes it's not even funny! My friends don't write Teen Titans fics. They write anime ones. I like Cyborg. It's okay. You really didn't give me dyslexia! I'm not that big on couples. For anime, yes, Teen Titans no. I enjoy long reviews so don't worry about it. I like hearing what you guys have to say! I'll see you later!

**Silvy-** I'm so glad that you like my story. It's too bad that you're not a member of I forgot that when I said Gear, it was supposed to be Gizmo. I defiantly wasn't paying attention. Heh. That's what I get! I'm sorry that I didn't update! See you next chapter!

**Audi kitia-** I'm so glad that you like the bits about the technology. I thought that it would be an interesting touch. I'm glad that you thought so too. I mean, if you have to update your computer, why not a memory chip? Haha. That's funny about your friend! I would be a little scared if my friend was going to do that. Tell your friend that I think she should become a director. Don't worry. I'm stuck in rainy NJ too. Better rainy than hot though! I read it a while ago and I really don't remember it. I'm not that big a fan of Poe though. If I were Mystery and Gothic tale though, I would have read some of his things. Good job on the memorizing! I will try to make the entries a little longer, but you might have to wait longer because I am really busy for the next two weeks. Isn't band camp fun!?! No, not really. See you next chappie!

**Cloud Strife Omega-** I really didn't realize that I wrote Gear. I don't remember where I heard Gear before. Hmm. That's going to bother me for a while. Ah!!! I'm going crazy!!!! Band-Aids are my specialty! giggles I'm glad that you liked the chapter! See you next chapter!

**Ali raven-** wow, you're getting a lot of thanks! You've reviewed me so many times! I'm glad that you thought I did a good job with Cyborg. He's too hard. I LOVE the word chappie! It's such a fun word! I love your skits! They are sooo fun! See you next CHAPPIE!

**Silly-** I'm glad that you gave me your opinion. I hope I will do better. If you can, please tell me what I can do to make this better! Thank you!

**Terra-** I'm glad that you like it! I hope that you will like the other chapters! See you next chapter!

**Raven A. Star- **I'm so happy that you come back! I hope that you won't be angry with me for not updating! I'm so happy that I'm on your favorite author's list! Yay! I'm so happy that you do read it. Can't wait to see you next chapter!

**Ali raven-** again!!! People are going to think that we know each other! Have fun at camp. I forgive you for not being able to review my chapter. I have been really busy. I'll see you when you come back! See you!


	7. Chapter 7 Terra: 2nd entry

**Beginning Note:** Hey again! I'm back so soon after being absent for how long? I'm going to my uncle's house (and the beach! The only time this year!!) and I haven't seen him or talked to him in months since he's ALWAYS WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm guessing you can sense some issues there. He works so much that doesn't come over anymore. It was a little bit different when he lived at our house. He's like a second father to me! As I said to my friend, nothing is going to get in my way of spending time with him! Don't worry, I'll write when I'm at the beach. I'd like to "perfect" my tan. snort What tan?! I'm Irish! I burn NOT TAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have issues there too. I'm a girl of many issues, sadly enough! I'm really rambling. Not like half of you read this and if you do, you're probably laughing at me. shakes head I guess that can be expected! Oh well! I was afraid to write during first period because I don't know anyone in my class and even if I did, I think that'd be a little awkward. But there's a plus to this year! It wasn't my first miserable first day! My teachers are awesome! Especially my AP History and Honors Physics teachers! My physics teacher gave us the philosophical question that I want to see if any of you can get. There are three frogs sitting on a log. One decides to jump off. How many are left on the log? I'll tell you next chapter! (It's really easy actually.) See ya! (I wonder if all the anger in this chapter says I have some inner issues and problems that I need to work out…)

Chapter 7- Terra: 2nd entry

Dear Journal,

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I did it! They hate me! How could they not?! I was- I mean. The night started off nice though. Beast Boy was so sweet and made me a jewelry box. He asked me out on a date! At first, I refused because I knew that it would break his heart. I reconsidered though. I figured I might as well I might as well take him to some of the places I used to call home. I wanted the last time as friends to be somewhat enjoyable. I was so damn jumpy though. I saw Slade everywhere, like he was haunting me. I took Beast Boy to an amusement park that I used to go to before Titans Tower. We rode every ride and it was fun. Well, while it lasted. When we were on the Ferris Wheel, I asked Beast Boy if he would still be my friends if I did something horrible and he _promised_ that he would! He went to kiss me, but Slade decided to appear out of nowhere and he started to fight Beast Boy. When we were in the House of Mirrors, Slade told him. He kept telling me that the Titans weren't my friends. Beast Boy called him a liar and said that there was no way I could be his apprentice. I couldn't stand it anymore so _I_ told him. He looked so hurt. But I don't care! He lied to me! He told me that Slade was right about one thing, that I didn't have any friends. He _promised_ me! I hate him and the other Titans! Beast Boy PROMISED! Slade was right! They were never my friends! They used me! All thy wanted were my powers! I'll kill them all and they won't have to worry about my betrayal of them! They'll be dead! Okay. I need to calm down and free myself of _all_ emotions, except hate and anger. Regret, sadness, love. They're all gone. I don't need them. Not to survive. Good night.

Always,

Terra

**Review Comments:**

**Fred the Mutant Pickle-** I'm glad that you think I did a good job with Star. She's so annoying to write just for the fact that she doesn't speak how people speak now. I'm also glad that you thought the changing colors was funny. A random thing that sorta popped into my head. I'm also strangely calm. But actually, earlier, I was off the wall because today was my first day of school (as explained above) and it was good. Writer's block is a natural occurrence in my opinion. It always manages to hit when you're on a roll with writing, like I was. Haha! Not updating kills me too. One of my favorite writers, Linay, hasn't updated in forever, but that's okay. She's allowed to do that since her stories are amazing. Good things come to those who wait, as they always say! I'm surprised that Terra has so many fans. After everything that she's done. Though, I like her. I think she's cool and when she betrayed them, I started yelling at the TV. See you next chapter!

**KelseyAlicia-** Hey! I read your story and I liked it a lot. I knew it took me a while, but I thought that it was cute. I'm so glad that you like my journals. I hope that you will keep reviewing and that you will continue writing. See you next chapter!

**On-thin-ice-** Yay! I guess actually trying really hard pays off. Though that's sort of backwards. I worked for almost a year on my other story and got the same amount of reviews for this story as I did True Feelings. This was actually a spontaneous idea I must confess. Who knows? I hope that you will return due to my neglect. I will work hard to produce the next twelve chapters! I've been so busy, I haven't been able to watch the new episode or I forget, or my mom is watching something. My sunburn is all healed! I'm now tan, which is a surprise. I don't think that will last long since I'm going to the beach tomorrow. Oh well. I really appreciate your concern and thanks for asking. I hope yours healed as well as mine did. Sucks being fair-skinned. See you next chapter!

**Slayergirl1362-** Starfire is a fun chick. I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. That's scary. It's good to like cartoons at any age! My parents are continually telling me that sixteen is too old to watch cartoons and do all fun things that I did when I was smaller, like trick-or-treat. cough Yeah. I still do that, but this year, I have a marching band competition on Halloween. I'm officially offended! No candy this year!!!!!! I'm glad that you liked that chapter and I apologize again for not updating sooner! See you later!

**Spazzfire-** Yeah. Once you get the hang of it, it's not bad. But, in general, it's a little difficult. Yep. Honors English did nothing for me! No, in all seriousness. People don't talk like that anymore so it's hard for me at least to write the way she talks. It's easier to say in my head then it sort of makes sense on paper… sort of. You're so lucky that writing her is easy for you. Nyah! You stink! Just kidding! I can't wait to see you next chapter!

**Tha fonix freeke-** Don't worry about not reviewing right away. I've been busy with a side order of lazy for the moment. And don't bother thanking me for mentioning you. I have fun writing to my reviewers. I make some cool new friend too. It's okay about not liking anime. I mean, my friends don't like Teen Titans so you're allowed to not like anime. Yep band camp was part of my joke, but I really do go to band camp! I play a mellophone, a large trumpet like instrument. Actually, half the crap I say just ends up being funny. It's not always intentional. Har har. I'm glad that you'll be there to rub it in. You always need one of those types of friends. I'm just the queen of modesty. cough I always use no modesty with one of my friends and it's a huge joke between us. Yeah, we're lame! Cyborg's an awesome character! Fun fun! my chemistry teacher had dyslexia. That was the first person I ever personally knew that had dyslexia. Ah. I'm weird with couples. Depends on my mood! You should read my original fic, Unmei no Kodomo or Child of Destiny. I think you'll like it. It's on and I'm still Little Sakura-chan! I might do another Teen Titans fic. I'm not sure yet. I'm so glad that you think my story is good! It makes me so happy! Yep another Terra chappie! And yes, I LOVE long reviews, but you don't need to do a long one, just as long as you come back. See ya!

**Dark raven06-** Wow! I'm so flattered! I'm so happy to know that you really like my story and that you'd give it 52 thumbs up! Haha! I'm sorry for not updating right away. I've been apologizing to everyone for that because I feel so badly for making everyone wait! I can't wait to see you next chapter!

**Ali raven-** Welcome back from camp! That's good that you miss camp. I defiantly don't. Band camp so sucks! Only plus was that I got tan, which is rare. Cool! My friend went to a church camp thing. At least, that's what I think it is… I'm going to assume that because I don't remember. I'm glad that you both approved of my job of Starfire and lucky for the boys that you didn't fight. And, girls can always kick a guy's butt. I think it's a known fact! See ya next chapter!

**K.C Whitestar-** I'm glad that you think my story is interesting and I'm hoping that you will come back for the rest of my story.

**Tjm- **I'm glad that you liked the story and I can't wait to see you in future chapters. Everyone loves that couple and then others hate it. The world is full of mysteries!

**Ali raven-** Thanks for the support Raven. So glad you care! Just kidding. I have been a combination of lazy and busy. I've had so many things going on at the same time and then I had to get ready for school. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated and I'm trying! I've also had writer's block, the feared thing for authors. Can't wait to see you next chapter and I will try to start updating at least once a week!

**Triumphantpicklej- ** blushes wow. I don't think I deserve such compliments though I do enjoy them. I'm so glad that you won't abandon me, though I wouldn't blame you if you did. I think I sort of deserve it since I took so long. I'm glad that I'm worth the wait! I'll see you next chapter!

**Slayergirl1362- **Thank you so much for doing that! It means a lot since I haven't updated and I was afraid that no one was going to come back! I really was scared, if that can be believed. I've been writing my other story and all the other crap that goes on with daily life! I'll see you next chapter!

**Clueless90-** Yikes! No I _do_ feel lucky! My relatives in Louisiana started at the beginning of August! I'm glad that you're going to come and good luck with school and have fun! See you next chapter!

**Titansfan545- **Mommy! I'm scared that I'm gonna be beat up now. puts up fists C'mon! I'll take you on! Let's go! Haha! I'll see you next chapter!

**Cloud Strife Omega- **That's a little scary though it makes me feel good! I'm really happy that you like the story and want me to continue! I'll see you next chapter!

**On-thin-ice-** cries Everyone is being so supportive! I'm so glad that you too are going to come back. Lucky, lucky person. Ah. School's not that bad, but when you're a junior, you want it to be over so you can be free and go to college. I already have senioritis and I'm not even a senior! And it's not just you. The summer _did_ fly by! When does it not though? Can't wait to see you next chapter!

**Dark raven06-** I'm so glad that you understand. Writer's block is probably the worst thing that you can get, especially if you are on a roll. Wow! You've been is school for so long! I guess it depends on your classes. I actually think that my first semester is going to be awesome since I have the greatest classes! Thanks for the hug and I'm trying with the writer's block. It sorta disappeared for this chapter but came back for Beast Boy. I was so tired because it was almost 12 and I had my first day of school in the morning. I guess I gave up a little. Oh well! I'll work diligently! On all the honor I am able to possess. Good luck with school and you too take care! See you next chapter!

**Ali raven- **I feel bad! I'm the one making you frustrated! I really will try! I promise!


	8. Chapter 8 Beast Boy: 2nd entry

**Beginning Note:** Hey, y'all! I'm getting this up before my marching band competition in West Deptford tonight! I don't have to be at my high school until two o'clock though, so that's a good thing. Yeah, this entry has only been written for a couple of days and you won't have to worry about me taking too long on the next few chapters. I have them written because I have nothing better to do on my bus. I get picked up at 6:23 am and I wait on there for over forty minutes! So I have a lot of time to kill. It's either that or doing homework, but that's what homeroom is for… isn't it? Oh well. I haven't updated because of band and homework. Fun fun! I'll see you guys next chapter! See ya!

Chapter 8- Beast Boy: 2nd entry

Dear Journal,

I can't believe it. Terra betrayed us. She gave all kinds of information about us. She told me that she was his apprentice. I trusted her! I even loved her! Ha, what a joke! I don't know how I ever let that happen! She sugarcoated this night. I made her a heart-shaped jewelry box and asked her out, but totally screwed up and was lame. She said no. She seemed a little strange. She was acting distant. We had fun earlier tonight. We ate pizza and watched a flick. Terra won the last piece of pizza and everything seemed fine. While I was kicking myself about asking her out, she knocked on my window. She said that she had changed her mind and that she'd love to go somewhere with me. She took me to this place where they had this great pie. She was really jumpy and we left abruptly. She took me to this great amusement park. It was a lot of fun, until the Ferris Wheel. She asked me to promise that if I found out something bad about her, that I'd still be her friend. I had no reason to not say yes. I came so close to kissing her when Slade appeared! We started fighting and then, I went into the House of Mirrors. That probably wasn't the best choice though. Slade told me that Terra had betrayed us…me. He said that she'd taken the place of his failed apprentice, meaning Robin. I couldn't believe it. I refused to, until Terra told me herself. I went into shock. I felt numb, emotionless. I hated her for that. I hated her for telling the truth. Before she had said that, Slade appeared in every mirror, telling Terra that the Titans weren't her friends and never were. I punched every mirror that he was on, so my knuckles are really cut up. I told terra that Slade was right about one thing, that she didn't have any friends. She glared at me with a hatred that turned my blood to ice. When I got back to Titans Tower, it was a mess. While Terra and I were gone, Slade's robots attacked and they couldn't get a hold of me because my communicator fell off my belt. I'm so stupid! I don't know how I could have fell for that stupid girl! This really hurts… a lot.

Beast Boy

**Review Comments:**

**Slayergirl1362-** Thanks for the encouragement! I'll review your story!!!!!!! Don't worry about not getting any reviews. As long as your story makes you happy and you have fun writing it, who cares about what other people think?! I'm just a brat when it comes to getting reviews because a career in writing might be possible and I'd like to know if people think my story should never be published 'cause it sucks so much! Haha! Tell your friends to NOT outgrow cartoons! I'm going to be a senior in high school next year and right now, as I'm typing, I'm listening to cartoons! Well, it is Pokemon, which I don't watch, but what the heck! I'd usually listen to music, but since for the next three months, my Saturday s are booked because of band!!!! Please, I don't care about asking people for candy when I'm 16 going on 5! I can't go trick or treating this year because I have our NJ State competition that day. Or it might be regionals? Who knows? Nah, get them to go with you! I'm glad that you like the villain thing too! See you next chapter!

**Raven A. Star-** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you remember! Yay! I have to finish writing because the episode is starting to slip out of my head and I'm so struggling to write these entries now! I'm killing brain cells and I might need them in the near future! Can't wait to see you next chappie!

**Cloud Strife Omega-**Terra was mad at the Titans because she's extremely confused right now. It's like a child acting out against their parents. She feels that since Beast Boy originally accepted her, when he told her that she didn't have friends, she was the one who felt betrayed. Terra caught in between what she wants and what's best for her. She wants to be stronger, but she thinks Slade can do that for her better than the Titans can. But in reality, she really belongs with the Titans. The fact that they so openly accept her and now that she's done what she has, they hate her scares her. If you remember in the episode where you first see Terra, Slade reminds her about why she's always running. Wherever she went, she was hated and shunned. Don't worry! I can see your confusion there! Thanks for bringing that up and if there's anything else that does that, tell me so I won't leave you all confused! Glad you came back! See ya!

**Crimson Dragon13-** I'm so glad that you like my story! You're a new comer! PARTY!!!!!!!!!! WHOO! Ahem. Don't mind the craziness! I think being Cherokee and Italian might contribute to your tanning, but I'm half Irish, so that explains my burning. Plus, I never go out into the sun. I'm not a vampire or anything, but I just don't like it since my grandfather died of melanoma and I don't want to take the chance. And you got the answer correct! Good job! I would give you something, but…yeah. I think you understand the problem! See you next chapter!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle-** Am I burrowing into your mind? Are we sharing the same ideas? Hmmm. Interesting! Well, I'm glad that's how you think Terra would react! NEED AIR! CAN'T BREATHE! Haha! I was lucky that my mother wasn't home. She would have looked at me weirdly. Haha! Baseball bat. That's funny! See you next chapter!

**Raven002-** Cool! Glad you like it and I don't know! I still really like Terra. She's too much fun to hate! It's like impossible! I don't think that she's evil. I mean, people aren't born evil. No one ever is. Please don't hunt me down! I've been occupied! AH! See you next chapter!

**NNY273000-** You're pen name is so long! Ah! I'm glad that you liked the chapter! And I hope that you will come back!

**Ali raven-** must not like you because none of your entries are ever finished anymore. I wonder what's up with that. That really stinks and this one got cut off too, so you'll be getting another thank you! Haha!

**Ali raven-**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! It's so confusing! I can barely follow what's going on! Okay, from what I get, you liked the chapter and that you want me to update soon and something about Jin giving you ice cream. Yeah. That's about it. Hee hee! I'll see you next chapter!

**Titansfan545- **I knew that. COUGH. Ahem. Sorry. Something in my throat. I'm glad that you liked the angry chappie and I can't wait to see you in the next chapter!

**KelseyAlicia- **I am? I know that I'm odd, but I didn't think that you would think that I'm cool. That's neat! Thanks! Yep! SM was my first anime! I was Sailor Andromeda. I even had a screen name like that when we still had AOL. Haha. I totally forgot about that until now. You should write a story about that! That would be cool and I would read it! I'll see you next chapter!

**On-thin-ice-** Thanks for the review! My cousin is in cross-country. I was in track, but I'm not much of a runner. I was a thrower and hated running. That's why marching band is my thing. I might do a sport this year, but I'm really lazy so maybe not! Haha! I have a million bug bites from walking out in the wood scouting for filming locations. My two friends and I are making a movie and I get to be an emotionless assassin and it's really cool because that's the exact opposite of me. But yeah, lots of bug bites! That was Labor Day weekend for me. I had off that Monday and decided to spend it with my uncle, his girlfriend, and my cousin! My cousin and I don't get to see him very often because he works so much so, nothing was going to stop me! Heehee! And plus, every time he comes over, I'm never home! I'm not really a beach person. I don't like sand despite the fact that the beach is all sand. We'll ignore that fact! See you next chappie!

**Dark raven06-** Yep! When I get multiple reviews, I always make it difficult for myself and write more than one thank you. I have a couple of screws loose if you couldn't tell. I know what it's like with the updating thing. It's easier for me though because I always write in a notebook. So if something happens to my computer, the only thing I lose is the thank yous. See you next chapter!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Robin: 2nd entry

**Beginning Note:** Hey, y'all! Little Sakura-chan reporting for duty! Told you that you guys wouldn't have to wait that long! See! Aren't I nice!? Okay, I'm not going to push it! I'm so happy! I started yet another new fan fic! It's a Cowboy Bebop one-shot. I don't know what's it's called yet and I still have to write my dream fan fic AND write more in chapter four of **Unmei no Kodomo**, but my friend has that right now, so I have to wait! She reads slower than I do. I'm unnatural when it comes to reading. I am such a good speed-reader so everyone else reads slowly to me! Oh well! See you next chapter!

**Author's Apology- **As some of you may have noticed. This story was pulled off of for the last week. I apologize sincerely for that. I'm so mad because if you read my apologies that I posted, they were the reason. I lost ALL of the reviews that you all gave me… all 83 of them. I was very, very, very proud of them because they made me encouraged and I love reading what you have to say. I sent an email asking them why I got kicked off, but I reposted every chapter. Your thank yous will still be there, but your reviews will not. I'm so sorry that this happened. I don't want you thinking that I pulled the story for no apparent reason. I'm not even supposed to be on and I snuck on in the morning and saw the email. I swear I almost started to cry! Again, I am soooooooooo sorry.

Chapter 9- Robin: 2nd entry

Dear Journal,

Slade's robots attacked us! They caught us off guard because Cyborg had the whole Tower secured! Nothing can get past his codes! The fight was horrible. We're lucky to be alive. Over 200 of Slade's robots attacked us around midnight. We couldn't find Beast Boy or Terra anywhere. I kept calling their communicators, but they didn't answer. Terra's was turned off, which should never happen if there's an emergency, like the fight. Beast Boy must have dropped it somewhere because he always has it and always has it with him. Ow! I think I have a few cracked ribs. I think I should ask Raven to heal me. I don't want to go into town to go to the hospital. I have enough problems. I think Starfire sprained her wrist and I know that Cyborg is repairing his system. I don't know about Raven, but I have a feeling that she's not unscathed. Even when Beast Boy came back to Titans Tower, he sported signs of a battle. His left eye was swollen shut and his lips were split and bloody. His knuckled were a big mss. They were cut open deeply and still had a lot of glass in them. He didn't have Terra with him and he soon explained why. We trusted her and she gave Slade very vital information about everything. The Tower, security, the T Car, and us. I can't believe this actually happened. We should have been more cautious because Terra ran the first time we fought Slade. Ah. I don't know. We have to be on guard even more than before.

Robin

**Review Comments:**

**Fred the Mutant Pickle- **Glad you liked the chappie. In my mind, Slade has been hit with a bat too! Heehee. Poor BB. I really don't feel bad for Terra (as much as I like her) when BB left her in the amusement park. I feel that she should feel the pain that she was making him feel. She betrayed them, he betrays her. It's a "what goes around comes around" sorta thing. See you soon!

**Crimson Dragon13-** Yep. You got the question right! I'm glad that you really like my story. That makes me so happy! Heehee. You haven't seen crazy until you've watched me and my two friends high on sugar, having a marshmallow fight! Now that's very crazy and very entertaining! I'm sorry that YOUR grandfather died too. See you next chapter!

**Thin-on-ice-** Though people may disagree, _marching_ band is a sport! Everyone says that it's not! It's not by definition, but I think it qualifies. I'm not a big sports person. I was in track in middle school, but I dropped out of it in high school. Oh well. There's not enough time in the day to do all the crap you need to do. Plus, I have too many honors and classes and my AP History class. The movie is fun! I don't kill anyone because the target becomes my first friend and I end up killing myself. And it would be with a katana! (Japanese sword all the way!) I'm never home because of… BAND! What else? It takes over my entire life and that really sucks! I have competitions almost every Saturday and Sunday. I also have football games every Friday! It sucks. Heehee! See you later!

**Raven A. Star-** Heehee! That's funny! I need to update my other stories too. I still have to write the epilogue for my Rurouni Kenshin story, I have to type the second chapter to Unmei no Kodomo, AND I have to start my dream one-shot, Forbidden. I feel bad for BB too. Well, I'll see you next chapter!

**Cloud Strife Omega-** I'm confused at what you're asking. I'm so lost. I really have no clue what you mean. I'm also really tired. I, uh, didn't get home till one in the morning the day I read this over, so I'm sorta out of it. One of you guys told me something about Terra betraying Slade so I might do a sequel. But I'm not even sure that's true. Who knows? I'm not saying that the person is lying though. I just don't know! See you next chapter! And what's "squizzle?"

**Ali raven-** Did you have fun at your dance? Happy belated birthday and I'm glad that this was a good birthday present. I like presents too! I haven't had a dance since the eighth grade graduation dance! I have to wait until May for junior formal! Ahh! So long ago! There is the homecoming dance and crap, but I have a band competition. I don't want to go anyway. I hate homecoming. It's dumb and boring! Well, see you next chappie!

**Titansfan545- **You're making me blush! I really don't deserve all the praise everyone gives me. The episode is sooooooooooooooooooo good. Betrayal and How Long is Forever are me favorite episodes! I'm never home to watch the new ones anymore! Ah! Well, I'll see you later!

**Anna-Valarious- **I'm so happy that you like it! Terra's sooooo much fun though! I would never be scared of her! I'm so glad I made you scared of her…is that a good thing? Emotion is such a hard thing to display when writing. It can get very frustrating because you can't hear their voice or see their face! I'll see you in future chapters!

**KelseyAlicia-** Wow. I haven't done anything with Sailor Moon in a long, long while. I only have two books left in the manga and I haven't seen the show ever since Cartoon Network took it off the air and that was a while ago. I used to draw Sailor Moon all the time, though it wasn't very good. Thank God that I've gotten a lot better. I think my favorite scouts were Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Chibi Moon. And you gotta love Diana's human form! So cute! See you next chapter!

**K.C. Whitestar-** Thanks for the review and the encouragement! I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that I will see you for the rest of the story.

**Triumphantpicklej-** Don't worry! I will always come back and update! I bet you were real worried when last week, the Betrayal Journals got pulled off of It so sucked! I really don't deserve all the praise that I'm given. Thank you. And I am very proud if people like this story! Thanks for the kind words and I will see you later!

**Dark raven06- **Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the chapter and that you believed Beast Boy's emotions! Phew! I was afraid that I wasn't going to do it right and screw something up! We won the band competition! I fell though! Right in the front on the 50 yard line! I almost died because I was so embarrassed. It's my first fall in three years of marching band! We were listening to the tapes that the judges make while we were playing and the VE (visual effects) judge said, "Whoa. Nice save there, mellophone!" I jumped up and was like, "That was me!" Heehee! It was so muddy that night! Ew!!! See you later!


	10. Chapter 10 Raven: 2nd entry

**Beginning Note: **I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I have been so busy with school and with band! Band season just ended and I've been so busy with schoolwork because Physics and AP History is sooooo hard. I know that you all probably hate me right now, but I really am sorry. I've been busy writing my one-shot also. It's almost done, so check it out on when it's done. I'll tell you guys when it's done. I won't be surprised if you don't come back because it's been almost two months since I reposted The Betrayal Journals. I feel so badly that I haven't really done anything with them. I still haven't finished them. All I have to do is the last six. I also finally saw Aftershock part I & II yesterday. I was surprised beyond belief! I didn't expect that to happen. I guess I can't write a sequel after all. Oh well. On to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in relation to them. No T cars, birdarangs, starbolts, creepy mirrors that pull you into Raven's mind… nada! I don't think I'd want to own a mirror like that… creepy!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 10- Raven: 2nd entry

Dear Journal,

I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted Terra! It was a big mistake! She gave important information to Slade about our powers, strengths, and weaknesses. Slade attacked here with almost 250 robots. They came into my room while we were fighting, so I've been straightening up a little. I can't believe I actually started to like that girl! When she came back, she knocked into me and now I'm _positive_ that I saw Slade. I should have been on my guard more. Noticed or felt that something was not right. Beast Boy told us the whole story. I feel worse for him than I do us right now. Terra didn't only betray his body, she betrayed his heart and I'm pretty sure her own. I can't forgive her for hurting my friends. She's a grown child and knows right from wrong, especially since she was with us! She was to fight the wrong to make it right. She didn't. She pretended. It's going to be difficult to trust anyone new. It doesn't help the fact that I don't trust easily to begin with. Not after Maliciar. I'm so mad that I didn't' see all the signs. I think everyone should have. It was stupid of us to trust her so easily. I don't think I'll be comfortable around strangers anymore. Good night.

Forevermore,

Raven

**Review Comments:**

**KelseyAlicia**- I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't read your stories. I've been very busy and grounded a number of times. Ahem. Haha. I started to read Dream Girl and what I've read so far is very good. I'll read the Redemption soon. School really bites and I haven't typed anything in such a long time. I've written in my notebook more! Hee hee! I can't wait to finish your stories! See you soon!

**Raven A. Star**- I think I figured out why my story was deleted. It was because I had those apologies up. And I love talking to my reviewers. Heh. It's a very bad habit. I'm glad that you like my story enough to protect it! Haha! I'm sorry that I haven't updated! I'll see you next chapter!

**Titansfan545**- Well, I don't think that I deserve all the praise that I get. Sometime I wonder why I have half the stuff I've written in the entry. To tell you the truth, I'm barely conscious when I write these. I write these when I'm supposed to be sleeping and I'm usually up writing until twelve o'clock. Not smart. I don't recommend it. I'll tell you that! I'm so happy that I finally saw Aftershock! Since I had band competitions on the weekends, I wasn't able to watch all the new episodes! I'll see you next chapter!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle**- Now I know how you feel about the story being taken down. I was like ah! This story had more reviews than my Rurouni Kenshin and that one had 15 chapters that are a million pages long. My chapter ten for that story is 30 pages long! It took my friend forever to type that. I didn't type it because I was grounded (hee hee). Saving the reviews is a very good idea. I think I'll so that from now on. When you wrote that review, I hadn't seen Aftershock so I didn't understand what you were talking about. I was like Terra dies? She gets turned into stone? What's this kid talking about!? But, my apologies, I understand now. The joys of being naïve and stupid! I'll see you next chapter! Oh, you don't have to re-review the chapters!

**Rose**- I'm glad that you like the idea. I try to be witty. --; It doesn't always work. I hope that you will not abandon me since I've been nonexistent for the last month and a half… heh. My bad. See you next chapter!

**Ali raven**- I've missed reading your reviews! I've forgotten how funny they are! I'm glad that your dance went well and I'm sorry that your friends ditched you! That always sucks. Having a stalker sucks too. I have one too. It really bites! See you next chappie! (sorry raven!)

**Tha fonix freeke**- I was so worried that I hadn't heard from you! Don't worry about not reviewing. Healing is more important! I'm so sorry about your leg and I hope that it's okay! I like expanding my horizons to answer your question about writing a TT fic. I enjoy writing about other things and this is the first time I've got to do it from six different POVs! It's fun! By the lateness of this chapter, you can see that I have been busy with school. I'm in high school. I'm graduating next year, so that makes me a junior! WHEEEEE! It's sorta depressing being that old though. (Like I'm really that old. I'll be 17 in May!) Haha. Save the drama for my mama, huh? I'll see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 Cyborg: 2nd entry

**Beginning Note: **How fun is this!? I'm writing this chapter as I listen to the Teen Titans theme song by Puffy AmiYumi! Ya know, I can't find any of their cds and it makes me so made because they're sorta punkish/popish and that's so much fun! I'm a little hyper right now. Our school's football team is 11-0 and our state championships are Sunday. I'm not a ball of school spirit or anything, but we had a pep rally and I actually had fun! So… for once, I'm psyched for a football game. Go figure! And… I don't have to get changed into my band uniform until halftime! YAY! Okay! Enough of my useless crap! Time for the story!

**Disclaimer:** I can't remember when the last time I did a disclaimer was, but obviously I don't own the Teen Titans!

Chapter 11- Cyborg: 2nd entry

Dear Journal,

I can't believe it! Slade's stupid robots got passed my security system! Mine! And thanks to someone I believed in. I can't believe Terra would do such a thing. She fit in perfectly with the Titans. Well, maybe too perfectly. Maybe it was too good to be true, having six people battle Slade. Ah! I still can't believe that they hacked into my security system. That system's so encrypted; it should take _years_ to decode them! I got up around midnight to get something to eat and when I looked up, the light from the fridge showed Slade's robots everywhere! They hacked into the system because when I tried to access it, my system nearly got fried with all the electricity that was flowing through the Tower. Who I really feel bad for is BB. He really, really liked Terra and her betrayal really hurt him. Not like I don't blame him for being so depressed about it. It really shocks me that Terra could do something like that. She was so cool and so eager to help us. She even managed to control her powers on her own, or at least that's what she said. But, who can trust her? Slade probably helped her do that. I wouldn't be surprised if Slade taught her a few tricks. I guess she's replacing Robin as his apprentice. He probably scared her into doing it somehow. I wouldn't put it past Slade to do something like that. Going to charge for the night. Tomorrow we start clean up.

Cyborg

**Review Comments:**

**KelseyAlicia**- I've missed you too! I felt so lonely without my reviewers and only two of you came back! SNIFF! But that's okay! They're probably busy! I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I'll try and read your Danny Phantom fic. I'm a little busy at the moment with school still! AH!!!!!!!! Hee hee! See you next chapter!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle**- Uh… I think it makes sense. Personally about the whole writing thing, I'm on the bus for forty minutes in the morning, so I have _lots_ of writing time. I also write at night when sugarplum fairies are supposed to be dancing in my little head. But I sorta gave them a brake. Hee hee! These chapter lengths are so short just for the fact that they are journal entries and there's only so much you can say in a journal. I don't remember the episode Spellbound. I probably have seen it, but just don't remember! Yay for disorder! WHEEEEEE! It's like my room! Haha! Half the time I can't find my notebook! Don't' worry. I like long reviews! I have fun talking to you guys! See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 Starfire: 2nd entry

**Beginning Note:** Hey, y'all! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I have the rest of the journal entries written! Yay for no sleep! Whee! Again… I'm hyper! What else is new!?!?!? I'm listening to a _new_ song today! Daiji Mono wa Mabuta no Ura by KOKIA. I can't find any of her cds either. Well, no imports and buying directly from Japan are expensive! WHINE I love this song! So kirei (pretty)! I haven't used Japanese in a long time! Not since my RK story! Fun! Yay for fun! Whee!!!!!!!!!!! Okay… on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I have a new idea for disclaimers that will start next chapter! Only six more left! How depressing! Don't worry! I changed my mind! I **_will_** be writing a… sequel! Yay for sequels! Ahem. I don't own these cool cats!

Chapter 12- Starfire: 2nd entry

Dear Friend,

Today I am saddened very much. I am injured. My wrist feels as if a Glornok is stepping on it. I will have Raven look at it. Our friend Terra has helped Slade in his evil deeds. Slade had his robots attack us. Cyborg was doing his ritual of snacking at the hour of midnight when he saw a large number of robots. I did not understand how they got into our home. The robots have hurt my friends and have destroyed things where I live. There are many things on the floor. Raven got angry when they went into her room. Robin tried to call Beast Boy during out great battle, but was unable to reach him. He came back late and without Terra. He had cuts and bruises on his face and his right hand was full of reflecting glass. He told us something that I still do not understand. He said that Terra had betrayed us, "sold us out." I do not know why she would do this. Why sell us? She is our friend. Why would she help Slade? It does not make sense. She helped fight Slade only the other day. Poor Beast Boy. He is very hurt and sad because of our friend's betrayal and departure. I believe that he was very fond of her. I really do hope that Terra will see that we are her friends and that what Slade does is very wrong and bad. I hope you will have a better night's rest, earth memory book.

Love Always,

Starfire


	13. Chapter 13 Terra: 3rd entry

**Beginning Note:** Hey all. Yeah. I've been really bad! Wah! Please forgive me! I'm still using the "I've been busy with school," excuse. I have finals this week. Thursday and Friday. Oh boy. And I took SATs on Saturday and played with my marching band in the presidential inauguration. It was one of the coolest things I've ever done. And I've done a lot of cool things! I've played at an AFC Playoff game (Jets vs. Colts) and in NYC at the St. Patrick's Day Parade! But being 10 feet from the president is a different story! Anyway, that's another excuse that I have! I'm going to type the last six entries tonight, I hope. I'm going to try and post as many as I can because I have two stories that I'm working on and I have the sequel to this coming soon! I'll see you guys next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Teen Titan characters, though it was fun screwing Terra up for my own purposes in this chapter! Heh. Terra lovers are going to kill me when they read that…

Chapter 13- Terra: 3rd entry

Dear Journal,

Another ceiling, a different place. That's not unusual. I will swear my allegiance to Slade soon. I hope it's very soon. I will finally be able to eliminate those Teen Titans. My revenge will be beyond sweet and I will relish in it! I am way past forgiveness and redemption. I can't turn back now. No more doubts. How far have I fallen? How far from grace am I? I'm sure the deepest, darkest corner of Hell is awaiting me when my end comes. I don't how I am able to look at my reflection. Ah! Why do I regret doing what I did?! I shouldn't. They deserved to die after what they did. Don't they? I think I should destroy this journal. I don't want any remnants of my time spent with the Titans. I have no reason to mourn my lost time with them. I have made up my mind. I'm going to burn this after this entry as a way of cutting my ties with former friends. Farwell for the last time.

Always,

Terra

**Author's Note:** When Terra asks her journal how far from grace she's fallen, she's referring to Adam and Eve's fall from grace. We discussed this in my English class last year when reading _A Separate Piece_. Sorry if the reference offends anyone. I just want to explain it. Adam and Eve were cast out of the Garden of Eden for their sins, so they fell out of grace. I hope that makes sense for you guys. If not, tell me in your review and I'll try to explain it better!

Review Comments 

**Fred the Mutant Pickle: **Yes! Sequels _are_ fun! I have to start writing it though. Ahem. I had fun having Cyborg rant about the system. You get more of that in the next chapter with him! Wheeeeee! Fun! Yeah… I'm a little hyper! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Major apology! See you next chapter I hope!

**KelseyAlicia:** I _guess_ I can forgive you for reviewing so late… Haha! I'm just kidding. You should be yelling at me for not updating soon enough! I hope your computer is fixed. I like using my school computers though. The ones I have in my graphics class are the nice Dell flatscreens! Whee! They are so much fun! See you next chappie!

**Ali raven: **Or Ookami Youkai Ali I should say. Heehee! I totally LOVE the new pen name! Very shick! It's okay about not reviewing. I didn't update, so we're even! Heehee. Raven, CHAPPIE! Whee! My dad just gave me sugar, so I'm even more hyper! Yay for strawberry shortcake! Yummy! And yes, kawaii does mean cute in Japanese. Trying out some Japanese in a story? If you need anymore words, I might be able to help. I too, hope that you have a nice Christmas and New Year. I think you exploding would be very entertaining. I mean, I'll see you next chappie!


	14. Chapter 14 Beast Boy: 3rd entry

**Beginning Note: **As I sit here in my pajamas and eating pancakes for lunch at 1:52, I just realized that I could post the rest of the chapters this weekend! Yay! I don't have to go anywhere today until 7:30 and I have off on Monday for transition day! WHEEEEEE! I'm very happy about this! And I just posted a chapter not that long ago! Ah! The joys of time! I'll see you all next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever.

Chapter 14- Beast Boy: 3rd entry

Dear Journal,

Raven fixed my hand as best as she could. It hurts a lot. Heh. It probably was very stupid of me to do that. Then again, I was stupid enough to trust Terra, so what difference does it make? I'm in Terra's room right now. I just keep looking around the room, hoping and wishing for a sign that was she did wasn't real. It was a dream, a figment of my imagination. But I hurt too much for it to be a dream. It's so unfair. How could Terra tear me in two like this? She let Slade take her. It was her choice. I hope she lives with her guilt all her life and when she thinks about what she's done, she squirms. It would only serve her right. I have the jewelry box I made her next to me. I 'm throwing it in the bay when I'm done writing. I don't have the heart to break it. I worked too hard on it. I'll tie a rock to it so I can find it if I want to be reminded of her. I'm going to go. I need a nap because my head and heart hurts.

Beast Boy

Review Comments: 

**KelseyAlicia-** You sound like one of my friends. She says 'girlfriend' a lot. My friend told me about that episode. I haven't been home on Saturdays lately, so I've missed almost all of them. Gr. She's going to tape it for me. Yeah. It has been a long time and I apologize. I think I'll be able to get another chapter up tomorrow because it's only the start of the semester and I'm hoping that my teachers won't give me homework. That would suck. See you next chapter!

**Ookami Youkai Ali-** Heehee! I love reading your reviews. Does your new pen name mean half wolf demon Ali? I know kami means wolf in Japanese so, I'm a little lost on the rest. Yes. Your profile is quite long and I can't wait to read the one shot that you make. It'll be so much fun! Whee! And I'm glad that you didn't take offence to the biblical referance. See you next chappie!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle- **I noticed that you three are the only reviewers that came back! SNIFF! Oh well. I guess you can't keep them all. They probably think that my story is still gone. When is the human race not busy? We always have so much to do and not enough time to do it. The way the world works will always remain a mystery. I think I agree with you about Terra. That's why I wrote her doubting herself, but then trying to convince herself that it was the right thing. I'm glad that someone else shares my opinion. I had a few people who completely hated her and was hoping that I wasn't going to make this into a BB/Terra fic. They were so anti-Terra it was scary! I had a hard enough time keeping flames going between characters in my other story that I wasn't about to do anything with this one. Plus I only worked with what I say. Take your time with reviewing and reading. I'm patient. COUGH Just kidding. No. I'll wait for all of you guys to review! See you next chappie!


	15. Chapter 15 Robin: 3rd entry

**Beginning Note: **Hey all! I had the best weekend ever! We had a "cousin's weekend" at my aunt's house and I got to hang out with them all. We don't do that often because one lives in PA and has a 9 month old. But it was a lot of fun. Super Bowl is today and I'm going to die 4th period because my band teacher is a major Eagles fan so if the lose, he'll be in mourning and if they win, he'll just be annoying. Can't win. Oh well! See you next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I can never remember if I do these. But, yeah. I don't own these characters. I just f-ed them up a little for my amusement. This is how I think they would feel.

Chapter 15- Robin: 3rd entry

Dear Journal,

We started clean up of the Tower today. We're going to need a bunch of new things. Windows are broken, furniture is smashed, and Cyborg just got the security system back online. I can't believe that Slade managed to get the many robots into Titans Tower. It makes me angry that someone we trusted betrayed. It's inconceivable. Beast Boy's hand was mangled, Cyborg's system was almost fried, Raven is mentally exhausted, Star's wrist is sprained, and I did something to my shoulder. Too bad Larry couldn't have sent Terra to another dimension. That would freak her out for a while. Maybe it would wake her up. I'm so disgusted at her actions. As a Titan, she should have appreciated the job we were doing. Obviously not. I seriously wonder if she wasn't with Slade ever since we met her. I guess it's an answer that we'll get. Well, I'm going to see how the others are doing. Good night.

Robin

**Review Comments:**

**KelseyAlicia-** Hey, girl! I haven't been able to see the new episodes because I haven't been home to see them. I really wanted to see this week's episode, but we had our cousin's weekend. That's okay though. I saw the last part of the episode with Robin. I saw like two seconds. Either way, I was very perturbed. But anyway… I can't wait to see you next chapter and you need to tell me when you make another TT story! See ya!

**Ookami Youkai Ali- **What did they tell you it meant? I can find out what youkai means if you'd like. I can't wait to read it when you finish the fic. Tell Raven if she doesn't leave you alone, she'll have to deal with me. Hee hee. You're reviews are always so much fun and they make me smile when I get them! I'll see you next chappie!

**Wildfire Wolf-** I like the pen name. I'm glad that you like the fic. I already addressed the issue about Gizmo in the chapter after it, but thanks for correcting me on it. As I said in the chapter after, I don't know why I put Gear. I thought that the episode with Malchior was in the period where Terra was MIA. Who knows? If it's wrong, I apologize. But I don't remember where the episode is supposed to lie. Well, I'm very happy that you like the chapters and I hope to see you in the next one.


	16. Chapter 16 Raven: 3rd entry

**Beginning Note:** Hey, all! I'm really rolling these out, aren't I? After this, I only have two chapters. **Wildfire** **Wolf** suggested that I write a Slade POV. I think I might do that as an extra. It's a little difficult to get into a character persona like his. It's like my friend Ji-chan doing a POV that she really hates. It also scares me a little. His head is the last head I want to get into. But, since I like pleasing you guys, I think it'll be an extra. It'll be called, Chapter 19: Special: Slade. Look how clever I am! Ah, my modesty! Hee hee! I'll see you guys later!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. Not mine. But they are f-ed up for my amusement!

Chapter 16- Raven: 3rd entry

Dear Journal,

Robin just left. He came to see if I was all right. He's checking on Cyborg now. I told him to stay away from Beast Boy for a while. I searched for him with my mind and he's in that _girl's_ room, his sadness and confusion surrounding him. He's so broken right now. I never knew that I was possible for him to feel like that. I don't know how anyone can have that much sorrow. Ouch. My headache's come back. Ever since the other night, I've been getting huge headaches and I don't know why. I think stress and fatigue started to set in the other day. I think I'll meditate on the roof for while. I don't want my carelessness to cause one of my friends to get hurt. I'd never forgive myself, unlike _her_.

Forevermore,

Raven

**Review Comments:**

**Wildfire Wolf-** Hey! I'm so glad that you think it's getting good. Not a problem for the compliment! I love wolves. Hee hee. If you read the beginning note, I address the issue of Slade's POV. I'll talk to you later!

**KelseyAlicia-** Hey, girl! Aw. I'm so glad that I think you're sweet. You're emails are fun to get! I have an e-buddy! Whee! I'll see you next chappie and I hope that you reply to me email soon!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle-** You make a very valid statement. No one's opinion is never wrong. Humans have the nasty habit of believing that they are right no matter what. I know I've done it before. Why were you mad at BB? I'm glad that I, too, was not the only one who felt that way. Hee hee. Thanks for the encouragement about my reviewers! I love having you guys review me. I'm always excited when I look at my email in the morning and it says review alert! I think before I have sane reviewers, I need to be sane -sweatdrops—I'll see you next chapter!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle-** I seriously can't get over your name. It's the coolest name ever. My mother saw me typing a thank you to you once and she was like, "That person's name is Fred the Mutant Pickle?" Her facial expression was very amusing. Way to be blind! Heh. Just kidding. I'm such a mean girl. I'm glad that you liked my little reference to the cleaning up. I don't remember if I saw Fractured. It was sooo long ago. And who knows, she could have meet Slade, the evil man that he is. Well, I'll catch you later.


	17. Chapter 17 Cyborg: 3rd entry

**Beginning Note:** Hey, all. That's my greeting to you guys now. It's fun! Whee! Yeah… I'm such a freak. I am now positive that I'm going write a Slade POV special. Only one though. I don't want to get into that man's head. I'd first jump off a bridge. Just kidding, folks. I don't think I'm going to do anything that drastic. I'll see you next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never will. I just f-ed them up for my own sick amusement. There is seriously something wrong with me…

Chapter 17- Cyborg: 3rd entry

Dear Journal,

Hey. I'm fixing some of my circuits that got a little damaged. I have to completely rebuild the security system circuit because it got so damaged when Slade's lackeys hacked in. I would really like to know how they managed to get into the system. I have so many layers of encryptions and I have about ten firewalls. No one but me knew the passwords and I didn't tell anyone. Not even Robin. I had it stored on a memory chip that's inserted into my arm computer. I can check anything. I always double-check the system! Terra couldn't have hacked into my system because I would have known in two seconds and she didn't remove the chip, one because she'd never pass voice recognition and two, I'd wake up. Who knows? Well, I'm going to finish toughing up these circuits. 'Night.

Cyborg

Review Comments- 

**KelseyAlicia-** I hope that you're feeling better and good luck on your new story. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you ideas. It is fun having you as an email buddy! laughs I'll catch you next chapter!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle-** Heh. I'm sure it is a very interesting story that I would be scared of… Ahem. When Raven calls Terra "girl", it was originally Terra, but I decided that Raven being Raven, would call her by her name after that. I'm glad that it worked. Yay for actually thinking! I don't do that very often, you know. Don't worry. Being in odd moods are the best, whether you're on meds or not. smiles See you next chapter!

**Ookami Youkai Ali-** I found out what your whole name means because I'm amazing! coughs No. I just happen to have a Japanese dictionary. You name means Wolf Phantom/Ghost Ali. Demon is akurei. I got restless. I wanted to update! Only one more chapter. Well, there is the special that I'm going to put at the end. I'm might make it it's own chapter _or_ I'll add it after the review comments for the last chapter. Who knows. Raven needs a tranquilizer. She's very touchy. Nyah! I know the evils of English papers, trust me. Being in Honors English requires you to do a ridiculous amount of them. Don't let Raven kill you! See you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18 Starfire: 3rd entry

**Beginning Note: **Hey, all! This is so sad. This is the last official chapter. Well, not counting the Slade special. That makes me sooooo sad! I won't be able to hear from you guys anymore! WAH! You all have to come back when I start _Remembrance_, the sequel. I'm really sick so, I decided that since I wasn't about to do anything today, except lie on the couch and probably fall asleep, I might as well update. I'll miss you guys and hopefully I'll see you in the special!

**Disclaimer:** This is the last chapter I can say that I don't own any of the characters! Wah! That so sucks. Oh, my friend, furubafun24, started a TT fic. It's pretty good for her first TT fic. So, if you can, read it!

Chapter 18- Starfire: 3rd entry

Dear Friend,

Hello, earth memory book. I have discovered the reason my wrist is painful. When Raven examined it, she called it a sprain. She said that in about two earth weeks, it would be healed completely. She said she is unable to reduce the injury like she did when Robin broke his arm. Raven said that breaks are easier to mend than muscle injuries. I don't mind. On my home planet, the tolerance for pain is a right of passage for both males and females. I guess I've gone through the right of passage many times. I feel sorrow for Beast Boy. The departure of Terra has injured his heart. I asked Raven to try and heal his heart, but her face was saddened. She told me that only time could heal his wound. I was confused, but she explained that it was different from my injury. She could help my injury by taking some pain away. His pain was unreachable by us and only he and time could heal his broken heart. I'm not sure if I have felt this before. Well, good night, earth memory book. I will see you tomorrow.

Love Always,

Starfire

**Review Comments:**

**KelseyAlicia-** Silly, you should have told me that earlier now that this is the last chapter! It's okay, though. I'll try and make Slade's longer and more detailed. I hope I'll see you in the special and in the sequel!

**Ookami Youkai Ali-** Well, I'm glad I could translate for you! And, yes, Raven. You _are_ touchy. Yeah. I have to start an outline for a paper for _A Farewell to Arms_ by Ernest Hemingway. That's due on Tuesday and since I've been sick since _last_ Tuesday, I haven't done anything with it. Ahem. Vacation? I wish I went to school where you did! Spring break isn't until April for us, and I'm going to Florida with my marching band. Have fun! (I'm sure it's over by now, since I took forever to update!) Then, I hope you _had_ fun! See you in the special and sequel.

**Fred the Mutant Pickle­-** I'm glad I made you laugh. I'm so amazing that way! And so modest too! Okay, enough of me being an idiot. I'm glad you like the system thing. I figured since he's a cyborg, the whole security system should be linked to him directly, not just him monitoring it. I, too, wonder how Terra hacked into the system. I could have taken a few lessons and found out ways to do it… if it wasn't illegal. I know about being busy. School and playing in the orchestra pit for the musical takes up a lot of my time. So does being sick! I'm very happy that you found time to read this though. I am also very sad about this being the last official chapter, but as I said in the beginning, there will be a sequel, which I better see you in! Sorry I didn't update sooner! See you in the special and sequel (well, I sorta demanded that you guys come back for the sequel. :rubs head sheepishly:)


End file.
